


Monachopsis

by Amber_Flicker



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark, Drabble, Horror, M/M, Manipulation, Memory Alteration, losfrpw2k17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 16:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11490009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_Flicker/pseuds/Amber_Flicker
Summary: Monachopsis: The subtle but persistent feeling of being out of place.It's not that he's never noticed anything off, because hehas, but he simply dismissed it.Legends of Superflarrow Rare Pair Week - Day 5 - Free Day





	Monachopsis

It's not that he's never noticed anything off, because he _has_ , but he simply dismissed it. The flash of slightly-too-sharp teeth, the time Hartley coughed up something black but waved off Len's concerns- _'Just a meta thing'_. Those times when he saw him out of the corner of his eye, and Hartley looked _wrong._ Distorted. The unnatural pull he seemed to have over Len. Not the type that someone you love would have. It was like he couldn't resist it if he tried, so he didn't. After all, a relationship has to be built on trust. And he wouldn't be in one with Hartley if he hadn't gotten to know him well enough to trust him.

It was nothing to worry about.

They're sitting in the same room, not talking. It was a common occurrence. Neither liked to talk too much, and it was a good time to get things done, or _not_ get anything done. Len had a book- he'd been working on this one the past few nights, would probably complete it depending on how late they decided to stay up- and Hartley had his things spread over the table in the corner, working on whatever it was he'd been so focused on lately. The back of his neck prickles under someone's _something's_ gaze, and it feels familiar. Len hadn't realized just how normal it had become. Usually he'd notice that sort of thing. Now that he thought about it, he couldn't remember this happening before Hartley and he got together... He puts down his book, turns to Hartley to ask about the strange feeling, if he'd had the same problem. It could be suspicious-

 

His breath left him in an instant.

 

Hartley(?) leers back with glassy eyes. His mouth is open just a little too wide, a void of black so dark that it drips over his lips, glint of razors at the edges. His shadow grows, like ink on the wall and floor around him, and Len thought that if he touched it, it would swallow him whole. There's a high pitched sound emanating from _it_ , buzzing in his ears and slowly beginning to drown out his shock and horror, the thought that he should be reaching for a weapon, and he can't _think-_

 

_look away_

 

He reaches for his gun, slow, not wanting to startle it into attacking, but his hand stops just short of it. He's paralyzed. 

 

_l o o k a w a y_

 

He blinks.

 

Hartley's looking at him expectantly from where he's sitting, not a single thing about him out of place. "Repeat that?" Len says.

"I said, what is it? You look like something scared you."

He doesn't know what the hell that was, but clearly he'd imagined it. What it was he meant to ask about is fuzzy, distant. He must be so tired he's hallucinating. No need to unnerve Hartley with it. "It's nothing." He stands. "I'm going to bed, don't stay up all night." He doesn't look back, and he'd never admit it, because it's ridiculous, Len is a damn real life _supervillain_ , but he's afraid of what he might find there if he did.

It'll all be gone, in the morning. _It always is._ It's already fading. Len stops focusing on it.

 

(Hartley smiles. His teeth are razors.)

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my drafts for months. I feel like it's missing something, like, it's not unsettling enough? But it could just be that I've read it so many times that it doesn't affect me in any way anymore. I'm just gonna post it, since I don't think I'll be able to make it any better at this point. 
> 
> I'm not sure I like the title, I kind of wanted something that references sirens, but couldn't find anything right.
> 
> cliches-and-coffee on tumblr.


End file.
